Regalo de bodas
by jacque-kari
Summary: El día en que Taichi y Sora se casaron Mimi les dio un regalo muy especial, tanto que solo debe abrirse cuando llegue el momento y al parecer acaba de llegar [Regalo para Genee por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]
Esta historia está dedicada a Genee por su cumpleaños. La mejor embajadora y emperatriz que el Taiora podría tener y quien a través de sus fics me enseñó a escribir sobre ellos.

Gran persona, escritora y amiga.

Con mucho cariño para ti.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Regalo de bodas**_

El timbre la distrajo de la lectura en la que se había sumergido desde que Mimi dejó el departamento hace unas horas.

Sobresaltada, miró hacia ambos lados como si hubiera alguien más con ella que pudiera decirle qué hacer. Lo lógico era abrir, pero no estaba en su casa y la castaña le había dicho antes de marcharse que no se suponía que recibiera visitas ese día.

—Estarás tranquila —añadió antes de perderse del otro lado de la puerta.

El timbre sonó otra vez y tuvo que obligarse a bajar sus pies descalzos del sofá. No importaba que estuviera lejos de su país, sabía que nunca podría dejar atrás algunas de sus tradiciones.

Caminó hacia la entrada y volvió a dudar antes de apoyar una mano sobre la madera y otra en el seguro.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta—. Mimi no está aquí, soy una amiga, ella volverá más tarde.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, lo que hizo que sin previo aviso el corazón se le acelerara. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No es como que un delincuente fuera a tocar a su puerta y ya, ¿cierto?

Sin pensárselo más, abrió de un tirón y soltó un largo suspiro al encontrarse con alguien conocido del otro lado.

—¡Taichi! —le gritó con tono de regaño; durante esos primeros segundos se olvidó de que estaba enfadada con él y que hace tres días se había ido de casa para ir a refugiarse allí.

¿Cómo es que no pensó que podía tratarse de su esposo? Ya suficiente se había tardado en ir a buscarla.

El castaño, un poco cohibido, la observó llevarse una mano al pecho, desconcertado.

—Me asustaste. No pensé que fueras tú —le explicó Sora.

—¿Y quién creíste que era?

—Honestamente no lo sé —mintió; no iba decirle que su mente había empezado a trabajar a un ritmo vertiginoso ideando teorías absurdas—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con el rostro serio, ya recompuesta del temor inicial.

—Vine a verte, sabía que estarías aquí —susurró él, balanceando la bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos y atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia ese punto.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —su ceño se frunció al pensar que quería solucionar su enojo comprándola.

—No —contestó precipitadamente, previendo la forma en que lo interpretaría ella.

—¿No me trajiste un regalo?

Llegados a ese punto Taichi se sintió confuso; no sabía qué era peor, haberle llevado o no haberle llevado un obsequio. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

—Es un regalo para los dos. No lo compré yo, es… uno de nuestros regalos de bodas —le aclaró, extendiendo la bolsa hacia ella.

Sora la tomó sin darle más vueltas al asunto y husmeó en su interior. Distinguió una botella de sake y dos pequeñas tarjetas de cartulina atadas a ella.

El recuerdo le llegó como un fogonazo que la hizo saltar dos años atrás en el tiempo. Un regalo de bodas, el regalo que Mimi les había dado.

Mimi entró en la habitación poco antes de que fuera la hora de comenzar la ceremonia. Sora estaba mirándose en el espejo, todavía insegura sobre cómo se veía.

—Oh, ya déjalo. Estás hermosa —le dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó volteándose—. ¿Piensas que a Taichi le gustará?

—¿Gustarle? Va morirse ahí mismo, Sora.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya queda muy poco, deberías estar con los demás —sus ojos repentinamente se posaron en la bolsa que traía en sus manos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Mi regalo de bodas —contestó con una sonrisa radiante, acercándose para poder dársela.

—Pe-pero, se supone que no los abriremos hasta después de la ceremonia.

—Deja eso para el resto, este es un regalo especial —le dijo tomándole las manos para obligarla a asir la bolsa.

—¿Entonces quieres que lo abra ahora? —preguntó insegura.

Mimi asintió entusiasmada y a Sora no le quedó de otra que obedecer. Sacó desde el interior una botella de sake, un regalo bastante peculiar para una chica tan sofisticada de la que se habría esperado algo más elegante o provocativo para la noche de bodas o tal vez algún objeto de lujo.

—No lo entiendo —reconoció de inmediato—. Quiero decir, aprecio el gesto, pero…

—Eso es porque no lo has visto todo —la interrumpió Mimi al tiempo que introducía una mano en la bolsa para extraer de ella dos pequeñas tarjetas que exhibió ante una pelirroja igual de confundida que antes—. Es simbólico. Se supone que Taichi y tú tienen que escribir en estas tarjetas por qué se están casando con el otro y luego intercambiarlas cuando tengan su primera gran pelea y beberse la botella de sake mientras se reconcilian —concluyó con una pequeña risita coqueta.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de comprensión y un toque de sorpresa. Le pareció un regalo de lo más ingenioso y preciso para ellos, porque para nadie era desconocido que ella y Taichi eran propensos a las peleas por el fuerte carácter de ambos y lo tercos que podían llegarse a ser cuando se lo proponían. Taichi siempre metía la pata y ella se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho.

—Gracias, Mimi. Es genial —le sonrió antes de abrazarla.

Le mostró a Taichi el obsequio esa misma noche y lo obligó a escribir su tarjeta antes de permitirle llevarla hasta su cama de recién casados para que tuviera algo de motivación.

—Pero Sorita, yo no escribo —había protestado él.

Y luego, cuando Sora lo descubrió mirando por sobre su hombro para leer lo que ella escribía, lo apartó de un empujón.

—Sin trampas —le advirtió.

Ahora Taichi la estaba mirando con esa cara de cachorro perdido que la hacía sentir tan culpable cuando él también tenía gran parte de la culpa. Los dos habían discutido y se habían dicho cosas que, estaba segura, ninguno sentía en realidad. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el motivo de la discusión; alguna estupidez sin lugar a dudas. El problema fue que la dejaron crecer más allá de lo aceptable y se hirieron mutuamente.

Tenía incrustadas en el cerebro las últimas palabras que se dedicaron antes de que Taichi se marchara con un portazo.

—Mi madre me advirtió sobre esto —le dijo llena de una rabia que no sabía de dónde había nacido y que aunque no sentía propia, dejó que la poseyera—. Que tú no eras el chico para mí, pero no quise oírla.

Detrás de los párpados aún podía ver con perfecta claridad la cara que puso Taichi ante esas palabras. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, lo había dicho solo porque quería hacerle daño. Él tardó un buen par de segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo le habló con una frialdad que le heló la sangre.

—Entonces tal vez deberías regresar a Japón —lo dijo sin titubear, como si no le importara lo más mínimo.

Después se fue.

Tal vez el problema era que ambos se conocían demasiado bien; lo bueno y lo malo, pero sobre todo sus puntos débiles, sabían hacia dónde apuntar si querían hacer daño. Sora nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en que realmente quisieran hacerlo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró se dejó caer contra una pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo. Se apretó la boca con ambas manos reprimiendo el llanto que luchaba por escapar de su garganta, las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

Podía soportarlo todo de Taichi, o eso creía, menos que él se rindiera con ella, que le permitiera llegar a creer que no eran el uno por el otro, que lo suyo no tenía caso, que simplemente bajara las alas y la dejara por su cuenta.

Apenas pudo detener sus lágrimas y aún reprimiendo los hipidos del ataque de llanto, llenó un bolso con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un par de días fuera de casa y se fue donde Mimi, el mismo lugar donde se hallaba ahora frente al castaño que continuaba en el umbral de la puerta sin hacer ni decir nada.

—Lo encontré en el mueble de la cocina —dijo de repente, tal vez sintiéndose presionado por la mirada de ella—. Me acordé de lo que dijiste esa noche y pensé que tal vez había llegado la hora de intercambiar las tarjetas.

No pidió perdón ni tampoco permiso para entrar, pero Sora se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar. Sobraban las palabras, ella también creía que era hora de que lo hicieran, de lo contrario quizá no habría una próxima pelea para intentarlo.

Dejó las tarjetas sobre la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro del salón y se llevó el sake a la cocina.

—Vamos a beberlo —le dijo.

Taichi no se opuso. Cuando la vio regresar con una _tokkuri_ [1]en la que había vertido el contenido de la botella y dos pequeñas _sakazuki_ [2] _,_ se extrañó.

—No sabía que Mimi tuviera vajilla japonesa en su cocina.

—Ya deberías conocerla. Lleva un poco de Japón con ella adonde sea que vaya —le contestó, pasándole una de las tazas antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

—Pero ha vivido aquí casi toda su vida —seguía sin comprender.

—Simplemente está enamorada de Nueva York, supongo. Podrá decir que se siente una estadounidense, pero por dentro sigue siendo una japonesa. Además, ha estado hablando de regresar. Creo que es por Koushiro.

—Ahora entiendo.

Un silencio se deslizó entre ambos mientras bebían el primer sorbo de sus tazas. El sake estaba frío y puede que fuera lo mejor, puede que mantener las cosas frías los ayudara a aclarar la situación.

Sora se inclinó para dejar su taza sobre la mesa y tomar las dos tarjetas. Una tenía el nombre de Taichi adelante y otra el suyo. Le extendió al castaño la que había escrito ella.

—Hay que hacer esto.

Taichi asintió y ambos abrieron las tarjetas al mismo tiempo.

Sora se quedó un par de segundos contemplando la desordenada caligrafía del chico. Yamato siempre le decía que escribía horrible, pero a Taichi no parecía importarle y a ella le gustaba porque pensaba que iba bien con su personalidad, un poco impulsiva a veces pero honesta por sobre todas las cosas.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó a sus ojos deslizarse por las palabras. La primera línea tenía una parte tachada.

«¿Por qué me caso con Sora? Porque me tiene amenazado, obviamente. Vale, vale, ¡era broma! Sigue leyendo».

Reprimió una sonrisa. No quería que supiera que su estúpida broma le había hecho gracia.

«Supongo que la respuesta más obvia y sincera es porque te amo, pero eso ya lo sabes así que en vez de eso te diré por qué te amo y por qué siempre lo he hecho. Te amo porque sin importar lo tonto que puedo ser a veces, nunca te has rendido conmigo. Siempre esperas lo mejor de mí y me haces querer ser mejor»

Una lágrima cayó sobre la tarjeta y corrió la tinta antes de que Sora se percatara de que estaba llorando. Cuando levantó la cabeza Taichi la estaba mirando. Supo que no se lo había imaginado, el chico acababa de recitar el contenido del papel mientras ella leía. Había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Cómo es…? ¿Lo leíste antes de venir aquí?

Taichi negó con parsimonia.

—Recuerdo cada palabra que puse ahí, Sora. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? No me lo inventé, es lo que siento por ti y eso no se olvida.

—¿Leíste lo que puse yo?

—Sí, pusiste que me quieres porque te gusta quién eres cuando estás conmigo, que puedes ser tú misma.

—Es verdad —suspiró—. Pero no me gusta cómo fui el otro día, esa no soy yo, lo que dije…

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quise decir lo que dije. No quiero que regreses a Japón a menos que sea conmigo.

—No quiero regresar a Japón —dijo agitando la cabeza hacia ambos lados como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. Quiero estar contigo.

Taichi sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado, lo que alivió el corazón de Sora porque no estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan serio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te has rendido conmigo? ¿Me perdonas?

—Por supuesto que no me he rendido contigo, tonto. Tú nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

La sonrisa del castaño se acentuó tanto que por poco devora su rostro. Se acercó, eliminando el par de centímetros que los separaban, y puso las manos en sus mejillas.

—¿Me perdonas tú a mí? —susurró Sora, temerosa.

Taichi asintió tan suavemente que fue casi imperceptible y entonces se lanzó a sus labios. Sora se aferró a sus hombros y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando él la agarró de la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente cómo terminaría aquello.

Puso una mano en el pecho del chico y se apartó con cierta dificultad.

—Taichi, no podemos… es el departamento de Mimi. Deberíamos irnos a casa, solo debo recoger algunas cosas, no tardaré.

La mano del castaño jalándola de la muñeca la mantuvo sentada sobre el sofá cuando quiso pararse.

—A Mimi no le importará. Llegará tarde de todos modos y yo no puedo esperar.

Sora se vio nuevamente atrapada por los labios de Taichi, quien esta vez la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre uno de los brazos del sofá. Y diablos, así no podía pensar bien. Quería hacerlo con él ahí mismo, claro que quería, pero la vocecita llamada conciencia seguía repitiendo dentro de su cabeza que estaban en casa ajena y que no era apropiado.

Volvió a empujarlo del pecho.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con ella?

Taichi soltó una risotada.

—En serio, Sora. ¿Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar? Porque yo solo tengo una cosa en mente y te incluye a ti debajo de mí.

La pelirroja estuvo segura de haberse sonrojado hasta la médula.

—Descara… —los labios del castaño la acallaron antes de que pudiera concluir la frase y esta vez sintió que sus músculos empezaban a ceder y todas sus barreras caían al suelo.

«¡Cuerpo traidor! », refunfuñó en su fuero interno.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Bien decían algunos que las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte de las peleas y, con un historial como el de ellos, seguro que tendrían muchas de ambas.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

[1]Tokkuri: Jarra decantadora que se utiliza para servir el sake.

[2] Sakazuki: Pequeña taza en la que se vierte el sake.

Espero haber empleado bien los términos en la historia.

* * *

 _Ah, Genecilla..._

Quisiera haberte escrito algo más especial en tu día, pero sospecho que nada de lo que hubiera podido escribir me habría parecido lo suficientemente especial.

Esta idea se me ocurrió hace como un mes, cuando estaba viendo una teleserie en la que una pareja se iba casar y una amiga les regala una botella de champán y dos tarjetas para que escriban por qué se están casando. Se me hizo lindo y mi mente no tardó en poner a Taichi, Sora y Mimi en esos lugares. Desde entonces me dije que te lo escribiría por tu cumpleaños y aquí está el resultado.

Todo se veía mejor en mi cabeza, pero espero que aún así pudieras disfrutarla.

Un abrazo grande y que pases un maravilloso día.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí abajo :)

 _Historia terminada el sábado 19 de marzo_


End file.
